Sucks to be usor not
by Weilder-of-Shadows
Summary: "I just realized something, she said we're on the grand line" when dressed as Kidd and Law in cosplay and get thrown into One piece theres only so many thing you can do and anything can happen, Wolfe and Panda-Chan  realize this now
1. from the anime festival to the Grandline

Hey, hey I wrote this for my best second sis and me I hope ya like it Panda-Chan

XX

Murmurs filled the overcrowded halls of the Hyatt's anime festival.

All different characters wandered around pictures flashing and all yelling cries of excitement, one person leaning against the wall in a corner frowned, and She was dressed as the most wanted supernova, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd with some slight alterations

The boots were feminine black wedge heels with a low cut black spaghetti strap top under the trademark coat, the wig gone with her waist long jet black and blonde hair with razor bangs in her right eye, the eyes were a dark gray with the eyelids coated in thick black eyeliner and eye shadow the black lipstick there as well.

"Heh this place is too crowded" a female walked between two boys who paused, she was dressed as Trafalgar Law with alterations as well, the hoodie snug showing the curves, and black and red hair falling to her mid back in a pony tail spilling from under her furry black and white hat, bangs falling into her left eye, the eyes the same gray as the scowling female, The law girls set her large hand made and very real, copy of the real one, Nodachi on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Wolfe?" the Kidd female looked at her, "Nothing"

Wolfe returned to scowling at the crowded hall, freaking out nearly everyone who noticed and sending chills down others spines, "It's just to crowded Panda-Chan, that's all"

Panda-Chan grinned as Wolfe pushed off the wall adjusting her one sleeved arm and shoved her way through the crowd easily; Panda-Chan followed smacking a few people with her Nodachi.

The two walked side by side both faces of their characters, yet it was also so much like their own personalities in the same act, A passing shinigami snorted, "transvestites" he snickered.

Wolfe halted in her steps her right eye twitching and Panda-Chan felt the need to back up to the wall as Wolfe turned, "Oi what'd you just call us Acne face!" The boy turned scowling at her as a demented Kidd grin pulled onto Wolfe's face, she was actually kinda right, this kid was so broke out it was embarrassing.

"You wanna start something you fucking bitch!" he snarled standing an inch from her.

"Bad move" Panda-Chan whispered

There was a loud thwack and the boy flew through the crowd knocking others down, Wolfe lowered her arm uncurling her fist, turning her face contorted into brief pain before she walked to the elevators

Stepping inside Wolfe shook her hand, "Jesus Christ that hurt like a bitch!" she shouted as the doors closed, "Hit him a little too hard sister?' Panda-Chan asked as they leaned against the walls, "Yeah just a bit"

The elevator started moving upward and both Sisters were focused on something new, "Jeeze this is going to be a long weekend" Panda-Chan sighed sticking a pocky stick in her mouth Wolfe mimicking the motion. A light dangerous chuckle rumbled Wolfe's throat, "I just wanna find a guy, one like Eustass-taicho" Panda-Chan burst into laughter, "that's so weird"

The elevator gave a sudden shudder and stopped lights flickering "Great…now we're going to die"

Panda-Chan frowned, "I am never watching Devil with you ever again" she piped as the elevator lights flickered again shutting off briefly for a few seconds before turning back on dimly. Wolfe rose to her feet frowning, "Dude…this is the Hyatt shit like this ain't suppose to happen" she stated as Panda-Chan dug in her outfit for her cell phone, "Damn, you have your phone on you?"

Wolfe patted the dark brown and auburn coat, "Nope I left it on its charger this morning" she admitted before walking to the panel and tapping the emergency button cautiously, "Shit" Panda-Chan sighed watching her A shriek ripped from both girls as the elevator gave a violent jerk and the lights shut off fully. "Oh GOD!"

Heavy breathing echoed in the small space then the both of them went into screaming as the sound of a breaking cord outside filled their ears then a sharp snap and the elevator started falling

X~X

Wolfe moaned her hand twitched and scraped some of the soft white sand under her black nails. Lifting her head she blinked coughing her bangs flipping out of her face she shoved herself to her feet looking around, "Sis?" looking around the gray eyes landed on a familiar form, "Sis wake up" she growled nudging her sister with her foot.

Panda-Chan groaned lifting her head and with one look at the white sand shot to her feet, "Where the hell are we!" she looked over at Wolfe who blinked unimpressed. "No seriously where are we?"

A shrug, Panda-Chan frowned as Wolfe blinked, "There's a village lets figure this out."

X~X

The Tavern door clattered open as Wolfe stepped inside Panda-Chan following, Nodachi on her shoulder, Both sets of boots clunked heavily on the floor catching the other bar inhabitants attention, the shady looking men following them with dangerous eyes, all ignored.

"Hey" the female behind the bar looked up and did a visible double take, "U-uh yes?" Panda-Chan twitched as a chair scraped a chill crawling down her spine, "Can you tell me where we are"

"O-oh yes the grand line," Wolfe blinked as footsteps behind her grew heavy, "Two girlies like you shouldn't be in here you need company or something?" the males voice was right behind Wolfe and Panda-Chan let out a loud snarl.

Seconds later Wolfe whirled around slamming her fist into the man sending him reeling back in pain as his nose snapped, The other men shot forward and Panda-Chan reacted by swinging her sheathed Nodachi around hitting them all in the chest violently, Wolfe slammed into another man before picking up a chair as an all out brawl took over the bar.

X~X

Panda-Chan set heavily on the sidewalk chest heaving, Wolfe lay on the ground besides her, her breathing just as heavy, "I just realized something" Panda-Chan looked over; "She said we were on the grand Line…."

It took a full minute for the facts to set in, Grand line, dressed as Kidd and Law in the world of one piece. "WHAT THE FUCK!"


	2. Big misunderstanding

X~X

Wolfe sighed her eyes closed and brow furrowed in frustration. The grand line, the actual grand fucking line…

"We're so screwed" Panda-Chan whispered, Wolfe opened her eyes settling the gray orbs on her sister, "not from my point of view" the fake Law female looked at her, "eh? How so?"

Wolfe raised to her feet a smirk playing her features, ""we…are in one piece and judging by the newspapers…Luffy-kun has just left Alabasta, so…we're just a few months or weeks I don't know from the Shaboady Arc" Panda-Chan nodded slowly, "so nobody know about Kidd or Law…" she stood and saw a grin pull on her own face in a window across the street. "This is going to be awesome"

X~X

Two short days, hats all It took, and Wolfe and Panda-Chan were being chased by bounty hunters them being no name bounties and robbing too many nobles and putting poor drunken bastards in comas

Wolfe turned a corner in her full sprint Panda-Chan following both panting as they went down the market street, four bounty hunters chased after them shouting orders. "Give 'em the slip big sis!" Panda-Chan shouted. Both girls sped up before Wolfe jumped up grabbing a windowsill and set her feet on it jumping up the wall.

Panda-Chan hurtled herself through an open door and vanished out the back, The bounty hunters in the street paused baffled before shouting called them away.

Wolfe and Panda-Chan grinned down from their rooftop, "Dumbasses!" Wolfe shouted before cackling like a madwoman, "Ne, Sis I wonder what they were called away for"

Wolfe looked at Panda-Chan a dangerous glimmer in the Law-girls eyes. "Tch…. lets go see"

X~X

Sand and blood sprayed the air splattering in the ocean; Kidd frowned swinging his giant metal arm down onto a group of marines smashing them into the sand. Killer flashed past his captain scythes buzzing and headed for a bounty hunter.

Wolfe sat heavily on the edge of a building feet dangling over the edge hands placed on either side of her, Panda-Chan followed suit holding her hands on her knees watching intently, "It's Kidd-Taicho…." Wolfe whispered her eyes glimmering with several strange emotions; Panda-Chan was able to pick out admiration and fan girl love, which was basically lust she supposed.

Both girls watched in silent awe at the red head and his gothic crew. "Jeeze over kill much" Panda-Chan whispered, "and this dip shit wants to be the king of Pirates, it ain't happening" Wolfe sent her sister a glare, "What you believe Trafalgar Law will be?"

Panda-Chan gave her a smug smirk, "Oh hell no! That faggoty bastard could never be the pirate king! Monkey D. Luffy has a better chance!" A sudden chill made Wolfe fall silent and Panda-Chan shudder; both girls swallowed and slowly turned their heads seeing Eustass 'Captain' Kidd glowering at them. "I think he misinterpreted that" Panda-Chan whispered, Wolfe felt her expression grow to fear as the metal arm lifted into the air.

"R-RUN!" She screamed bolting to her feet dragging Panda-Chan up as well and sprinted across the roof, a shadow was cast over them and Wolfe shoved Panda-Chan out of the way before diving to the side as the arm came down. The roof shook and the cement cracked.

Panda-Chan scrambled to her feet, "WOLFE!" she shouted as the arm rose again, and Wolfe was standing on the other side of the roof eyes wide and horrified. "Split up! Hide, do something he's really fucking pissed!" she shouted. Panda-Chan nodded turning and screamed coming face to chest with a white and black polka-dot shirt belonging to one 'Massacre Man' Killer.

The taller male remained silent; so she did the only thing her mind could register, knee him where the sun don't shine. As soon as the blond first mate fell to his knees she turned sprinting for the edge of the building and jumped.

X~X

Wolfe watched in surprise and slight amusement at the fact her sister and just kneed Killer in the balls with no fear. Her amusement faded as his head snapped up mask focused on her and the shadow of the hand fell over her.

Wolfe gasped as Killer shot forward scythes spinning and jerked her weight arcing her back and back flipped off the roofs edge. Twisting she landed on her feet in a slight crouch one hand placed on the ground. A smaller shadow fell over her and she let her head shoot up.

Kidd grinned down at her and she felt a scream lock in her throat, nope not going to get scared. She stood fully glaring at him earning the trademark smirk, and scowl. Raising her ands she curled her fingers into a fist. Kidd sneered reaching for his knife, "you got guts girlie" Her left hand shot out and he stumbled back a few feet

Taking the time to check his jaw Kidd frowned, she had a good punch; raising his eyes he snarled the girl was gone.

X~X

Panda-Chan panted setting her hands on her knees to catch her breath, "Big sis is an utter moron" she wheezed lifting her head and looking around, "Captain!" a hand settled on her shoulder and she turned, "oh your not the Captain" her mouth fell open at the sight of a white talking polar bear in an orange jumpsuit, "holy shit on high!" she shouted startling the bear.

"Oh…sorry for talking" he bowed his head immediately becoming depressed, Panda-Chan blinked realizing something, she squealed hugging Bepo, "No, no, no, Don't be sorry you cute furry soft bastard!"

Bepo blinked startled by this reaction but accepted it and smiled slightly, Panda-Chan let him go holding out her hand, "sorry I'm Panda-Chan" she smiled brightly while Bepo took her hand, "Bepo" he stated, "Panda-Chan that's an interesting name miss"

Panda-Chan whirled around and felt her mouth fall open, on instinct she took a step back as Law smiled at her, "mind telling me why we re dressed alike miss Panda" he frowned saying this and Panda-Chan felt her mouth go dry, "And why you have an exact copy of my sword"

"N-No reason that concerns you so back up" she stated noticing he was only an inch away. Law's eyes narrowed dangerously and she felt her blood run cold remembering he didn't like people giving him orders.

Panda-Chan squeaked as e popped his sword up with a ring and turned sprinting off, this whole day had just went from bad to worse to hell all because of a few misunderstandings

X~X


	3. Solve this our way

X~X

Wolfe wheezed leaning against the buildings wall, chest heaving from effort to catch her breath, _why the hell am I so scared? Oh yeah cause he could actually fucking Kill me here!_ She inhaled finally catching her breath and peeked her head round the corner one gray eye searching the streets for that shock of red hair.

A buzz behind her made a frown pull at her black lips and her eyes look up, _god hates me_ whirling around she felt her blood chill seeing Kidd and Killer behind her, _damn they're quiet_ she glared shifting her weight, Killer shifted his as well and fuzzed from view.

Pain ripped through Wolfe's shoulder and blood sprayed the air, she grunted falling backwards and slamming into the ground one hand shooting up and clasping down on the injury, She bit down on her lip forcing the scream back.

X~X

Panda-Chan yelped using her Nodachi to block Laws own sword, She gritted her teeth struggling momentarily before shoving herself away from the taller captain, Panting she quickly assessed the situation before turning tail and ran in fear,

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" she muttered sheathing the sword and scrambling around a street corner in time to see the lanky blond Killer get thrown into the street slamming into a vendors cart. She paused and felt her heart pound faster.

Wolfe sprinted out of the alley, coat flaring out behind her seconds later Kidd stepped from the alley the look of murder of his face. Panda-Chan opened her mouth to shout for her sister when a chill raced up her spine and she whirled around seeing Law she turned and bolted in the opposite direction.

X~X

Wolfe dived under a cart before scrambling to her feet and shoving her way through the crowded streets, the further she got in the city the more she heard loud music that she would've figured have been rock. A light bulb suddenly went off in her brain; "Alright Kidd-Taicho…lets see how you fair in my own element" she whispered before turning and shoved a lanky boy into an older man making him spill his drink. The older male turned and snarled, and then the mash pit began

Kidd growled as someone was slammed into him the crowd had formed into a large circle and before were shoving and jumping around inside it a few punches been thrown now and then. Kidd let his amber red eyes search the crowd for the female he was really itching to kill. A sudden scream behind him made him turn in time to see the female with the yellow and black hoodie being carried across the crowd, a smile lit up her face momentarily before she saw Kid and screamed hitting someone with the oversized sword and was dropped into the crowd

Kidd growled using his devil fruit powers to shove the crowd aside walking for her.

X~X

Panda-Chan just about screamed as a hand with a coat and black nails gripped her shoulder until the second hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled into the crowd, she watched as Kidd finally shoved his way to her previous spot but she was already cowering behind some really fat guy eating a turkey leg.

"Take your hat off and follow me" Wolfe's voice was right in her ear low and barely audible over the noise of the crowd and mash pit. Following her sisters orders the two lowered their heads and Wolfe shoved numerous people out of the way her strength playing well in this part and got them from the crowd

X~X

The tavern door was shut with a firm clunk making the employees look up, it only being them. The two waitresses cleaning table froze at the sight of the two haggard women one bleeding from her shoulder the other covered in dirt, instantly they stood and walked over concern etched on their faces.

After a few minutes of exchanged words which Panda-Chan took liberty of speaking telling them three men were after them for no damn reason, and if anyone asked it would be better to say they had never seen them.

Kasha one of the waitresses took pity being older and offered to let the girls stay there, and gave them free food along with patching up Wolfe's shoulder.

Wolfe winced rubbing at the bandages as Panda-Chan shoveled another spoonful of rice into her mouth, "so...how long does it take for a log pose to set here?" she asked looking at Kasha, "oh a bout a week" she responded as Wolfe hunched over her own plate, and started shoving food in at an alarming pace not even seeming to breath…or chew.

"Great a week of avoiding those two…." Panda-Chan reached for her mug of what she assumed was alcohol; Kasha hadn't really told them what she got them to drink. Raising the still full cup to her mouth she took a testing sip. The cold liquor burned her throat and she winced slightly before looking over and watching Wolfe pick up her own glass before downing half of the contents in a single gulp, setting it back down she pulled a new plate towards her the alcohol seeming to have no affect on her.

"You girlies can stay here, do you have any skills? Or experience if you act like employees you wont stand out as much" Kasha suggested, Wolfe raised to her full sitting height and swallowed down the rest of her ale, " we kinda were waitresses at one point…" which was a total lie in their world Panda-Chan was a waitress at a restaurant, "I'm more of the lifter" still true, Wolfe had worked at a small grocery store, where she had sacked and carried out people groceries for them, even lifting a good couple bags of rocks, mulch and dirt, And carrying full cans of propane.

"Well good, anything else?" Kasha smiled brightly, "Yeah…we got one other skill"

X~X

Killer winced walking with a slight limp as he moved down the street two days later. That girl dressed just like Kidd was tougher than she looked, she had managed to pick him up and throw him into a wall before he stumbled into the alleys entrance and slammed a very strong kick into his chest sending him into a vendor's cart. Kidd had been punched in the nose not hard enough to break it but enough to stall him for her to perform this act,

He growled inwardly turning his mask down the street when he found her she was so, dead.

Kidd looked around frowning, still no sign of that little copy cat brat or her friend, which would've probably been good if he wasn't determined to rip her throat out.

He paused passing a bar hearing laughter, laughter he knew, turning Kidd pushed the door open and fell short seeing the exact brat he wanted standing by a table holding a large black tray still dressed the same way as before. She froze suddenly and lifted her eyes smile dropping as she saw him. Kidd felt his mouth pull into a sneer; she dropped the platter and turned bolting for the back room grabbing her sister as she went. The other female caught a glimpse of him and paled dangerously.

X~X

Panda-Chan slammed the door shut and pressed her back to it, "oh SHIT!" She wailed breathing heavily, Wolfe was busy opening a locked window, "alright here's the plan split up and I beat the living shit outta him and we get the hell of this island" Panda-Chan nodded, Wolfe yanked the window open and stepped back crouching she laced her fingers allowing Panda-Chan to place her foot down in her hands and heave herself out of the window, Turning she looked back down at her sister, "what happens if you cant beat him?"

Wolfe glared at the main door expression contorted into thought, "Then I don't beat him" She finished the conversation by yanking the window closed.

Panda-Chan sat back on her feet, and closing her eyes inhaled slowly before exhaling and standing took her Nodachi in hand and left.

X~X

Wolfe felt her nerve leave her as she re-entered the bar and saw Kidd standing over against the far wall, metal in all forms floating around him. She swallowed slowly feeling the iciness of his glare flood through her veins and raised her head walking to stand next to the bar counter expression like that of a hidden mask.

Kidd's glare grew darker and she felt her sudden mask falter fear flicking noticeably in her eyes, He sneered and she felt her body become rigid as the familiar coolness of Killers blade settle on her collar bone. She swallowed hard and flexed her fingers, _one two…three_ she grabbed Killer's wrist fingers harsh on his metal gauntlet and ripped the blade away from her skin swinging her head back and slamming into his throat. Killer choked stumbling back and rubbing his throat snarled as Wolfe shot past Kidd into the street.

Kidd frowned and repelled the metal after her.

The objects glittered in the air and Wolfe dived behind a market stall the metal thunking into the wood, She inhaled deeply closing her eyes. _Deep breathing, no fear just…anger,_

X~X

Metal clashed on Metal and Panda-Chan screamed flying backwards, her back slamming into a wall. She coughed raising her head her own gray eyes glaring into Trafalgar Law's, She gripped the nodachi with both hands raising it sliding herself into a stance and charged at Law.

"Room" She froze sliding to a stop, as the familiar large blue dome began to form. Her breathing hitched and she gritted her teeth jumping towards him sword swinging down.

The dome broke and Law slid back, shouting to Bepo. Panda-Chan growled turning to look for the bear when a sharp pain went through her back.

X~X

Wolfe screamed as the scythe sliced through her shoulder and a small dagger dug into her leg, Stumbling backward she gasped grabbing the knife with her hand and glowered at Kidd, The redhead and his first mate stared back obviously not used to this woman still standing against them. Yanking the blade from her thigh she flipped it around and swung her arm around flinging it not at Kidd but Killer. The blond dived out to the way and she shot forward tackling into Kidd and slammed him into the ground.

Kidd growled audibly but fell silent as her mouth crashed down on his. The amber eyes widened and Killer froze in shock scythes still rotating.

Finally she leaned back a devious grin on her mouth, "Gotcha Kidd" she winked and his eyes traveled down to his wrist where they were locked in sea stone cuffs

X~X


	4. kidnapping

X~X

Panda-Chan winced pushing Bepo away with the flat side of her sword, she felt her left foot fall and she let her chest heave with labored breathing, Law was not a fair fighter using Bepo he knew she wouldn't harm the furry polar bear no matter what

The rings of a blade sang behind her making her spin around and scream raising her sword to block Law, She gritted her teeth and frowned shoving Law away and dived to the side missing Bepo's kick. She slid to her feet and raised the sword again eyes narrowed she inhaled slowly

X~X

_She's learning…she's getting stronger and faster just by fighting me…Like she's copying my movements_ Killer shot to left and spared a quick glance to Kidd who still remained in sea stone cuffs by a wall. "Eyes on the ball Killer-Chan!" a heavy hit slammed into his chest and he went back first into a wall.

_Did…she just call me CHAN! THAT LITTLE BRAT!_ Killer glowered at her behind his mask. Wolfe sneered pushing back and landed on her feet, Wolfe chuckled raising her hands fingers curled into slight fists.

"Your learning from me, aren't you" he whispered quietly, Wolfe's mouth pulled into a grin and she winked, "Correct…I always learn from a fight" Killer felt his eye twitch. Wolfe seemed to vanish momentarily and he snarled raising his scythes a sharp smack to his side and he was sent flying into a wall.

"Tch…she miscalculated that time it seems" Raising his head the blue and white mask looked at the familiar redhead Captain. Kidd glared forward at Wolfe who had her hands clasped behind her back. She smiled looking around the half destroyed square

Killer reached over undoing his captain's cuffs. Kidd sneered and raised his hand purple sparks dancing along it. The metal in the square shuddered and Wolfe's head snapped to them her gray eyes wide, She gasped and ducked as Kidd hurtled a cart at her

X~X

Panda-Chan swung her sword around slicing the blade through a wooden pole the awning fell with a fabric flutter and she sheathed her sword turning and taking off through the streets, Granted she and Wolfe were the same when it came to fight, they both learned from it and grew stronger, but this was Law and Kidd, two Supernovas. Like hell two freakish girls from some other world could beat them.

She turned a corer and gasped as something slammed into her, Her back slammed into the ground and dark spot covered her vision.

X~X

A low growl rumbled through her throat, her fingers flexed and she struggled against the chain restraining her. Baring her teeth she gave Kidd a death glare.

The redhead sneered up at her his hand still sparking with purple streams, "You're a feisty one girlie" Wolfe snarled down at him and he chuckled, Killer stood beside him obviously awaiting orders. "I could use you" Wolfe blinked.

"Use…me...like..." a cold chill settled in the pit of her stomach, "You…SONOVABITCH! I'm not sort of pawn! No way in hell would I help you!" she roared, _granted you're my favorite supernova but still the principal of it all_

"Too bad girlie you don't really have a choice" Kidd snapped turning and before walking to the docks with Killer, Wolfe following hovering in the air before Kidd unceremoniously dropped her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Wolfe growled.

"This is kidnapping you psychopathic fuck! Put me down!" She shouted as the Captain and first mate started up the gangplank and she noticed the crew staring at her. _Shit…. I'm screwed_

X~X

Panda-Chan groaned rolling her head and let her gray eyes flutter open. "Where…what the hell" she whispered sitting up finding herself jut surrounded by medical equipment and steel gray walls

"This is so…not funny"


	5. join us

X~X

Kidd couldn't help but grin as the female continued to give him a death glare; she sat cross legged on the sips deck, her wrists handcuffed above her head to the main mast. "This is not only pissing me off but its humiliating! LET ME GO YOU ASS!" she roared struggling

A passing crewmember strayed a few steps back, but it didn't seem to be enough as Wolfe swung her foot out hitting him in the ribs and a resonating crack filled the air signaling broken ribs. Several men of the crew responded with knives and swords and Wolfe found herself looking down the end of even a gun.

Wolfe narrowed her eyes and looked up at the man, "Back off or I will snap your mother fucking bitch ass neck" The man shuddered at the artic look he was given and faltered stepping back. Kidd broke into loud laughter throwing his head back,

Wolfe glowered at him, "Watch it Kidd or you'll die first"

X~X

Panda-Chan felt her skin crawl as the large metal door opened and Law walked in his lazy smile present, she so wanted to bitch slap that smug look off his face right now.

"So Miss Panda-Chan I have a question for you"

She frowned, "No" Law blinked in surprise, "I don't care you kidnapped me you goddamn pedophile fuck go jump in the ocean" Law growled and she seemed to enjoy this, getting on his nerves was kinda fun, life endangering but fun.

Law leaned forward and she swallowed leaning back, after a few seconds he smirked, "your joining my crew", Panda-Chan blinked, "WHAT! I'm not agreeing to this!" she shouted forcing him to lean back as she raised a few octaves

Law chuckled, "It's not your choice and we've already left the island so unless you're a really good swimmer you're staying and by staying you're on my crew"

Her eye twitched several time and Law stood walking from the room, no big deal she could remain cool about this bright side Law was hot she could keep her cool, yeah she could do that.

"SON OFA GODDAMN BITCH!" or maybe not

X~X

Wolfe snarled twisting her wrists in the handcuffs and kept her head lowered jaw clenched. A gust of frosty night air swirled around the ship and she shuddered under the coat, "Fucking asshole leaves me out here to freeze, he is so going to pay"

She lifted her head and screamed at the sight of Killer sitting cross-legged in front of her. "JESUS CHRIST MAN! DON'T DO THAT!" She sobbed inwardly feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest.

Killer seemed to stare at her remaining silent, "He wants you on the crew" sounded the voice, and Wolfe snorted and went back to squirming with her cuffs, "nope not happening" she commented chewing the inside of her lip.

"If you join the crew we'll let you go" she scoffed, Killer frowned under his mask trying to think of something this woman would want if she joined them. "I'll help you" the word help came out strangled as if he had never used it

She paused and lifted her head slowly focusing the gray depths on him, "With what?" she whispered it so low he barely caught it, barely. Killer felt his mouth tug under his mask, "you get stronger" Wolfe's eyes seemed to suddenly glitter, Maybe this is what she liked...fighting strength winning…

"Fine…I'm in but only for that" she grinned deviously and Killer stood slipping the key into the lock and unhooked her. Wolfe rolled to her feet and stretched leisurely before looking at him. "Sleeping quarters are downstairs"

X~X

Kidd snored softly his mind in the quiet state of sleep but it was quickly interrupted as someone's bots collided with his butt and he was kicked of his bed viciously, Snarling he sat up and glowered then blinked in shock as Wolfe sat on his bed looking at him bored, "Have fun sleeping on the floor captain" she sneered.

The red-head got to his feet and glared at her, "Get out of my" her hand rose and settled on his neck pinching a pressure point and Kidd slumped forward before falling to the ground asleep.

"Pawned by the same girl in twice in a day….sad, nighty, nighty Kiddy" she grinned


End file.
